


Beneath the Skin Lies More

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birth, Fluffy Ending, Humorous, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, badass/punk zayn, one direction mpreg, panicky zayn, sweet niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a Ziall mpreg! :D I personally loved writing this one and I hope you enjoy it as much I did writing it! :D X</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beneath the Skin Lies More

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Ziall mpreg! :D I personally loved writing this one and I hope you enjoy it as much I did writing it! :D X

"Zayn, c'mere!" Niall squealed when he felt their son kick again. "Hurry!"

Zayn sighed for the hundredth time that day and entered their living room, munching on a bag on a bag of chips. "What's up, Niall?"

"Our son is kicking!" he sing-songed. "Come feel him."

"Niall," the dark-haired boy sighed, plopping down next to his pregnant boyfriend and wiping his greasy fingers on the side of his jeans. "I've felt him kick already."

"I know, but feel him again!" The Irish lad beamed, grabbing Zayn's hand and placing it over his large stomach. The older lad didn't want to admit that he loved feeling their son kick. 

Zayn was the type with the countless tattoos who would smoke a blunt after his boyfriend went to sleep and then turn around and deny the accusation in the morning. "D'you feel him?"

When they first started dating, they agreed that it would be something worth working on. Well, on Zayn's part at least. He briefly wondered why the blue-eyed boy stuck with him to begin with. In the beginning he never really expressed any emotion let alone affection. To any other person, they would have been fed up and moved on. To Niall, Zayn meant more to him and believed deep down beneath that hard and secluded layer was someone who loved the blonde deeply. It took nearly half a year before Zayn held Niall after a round of sex. From then, it was a tedious process in getting the older lad to open up and express his emotions. When Niall first came to Zayn and told him he was pregnant, the dark-haired boy's first thought was that he was screwed.

Zayn never wanted children but Niall did. Niall feared that Zayn would leave him to raise their baby alone but when Zayn said nothing of the sort. The blonde-haired lad assumed he was out of the woods for now and was temporarily relieved.

"I do," he nodded. "He's getting pretty strong, yeah?"

"I'd expect him to, he's due any day now," Niall giggled placing his hand over Zayn's.

"We're going to the hospital for you to be induced later this week, right?"

"Yep, that's the plan!"

"Good," he nodded. "I'll be in the studio. Do you need anything?"

"Can I get a kiss?" Niall smiled puckering his lips. Zayn gave a small smile and leaned forward, pecking his boyfriend's lips before standing up and disappearing into the studio. The pregnant boy sighed when he heard the studio door close. He rested his hands on his large stomach, rubbing it absentmindedly. 

The Irish lad had always wondered if Zayn would ever express some type of emotion toward him. He could understand that he had an image to live up to according to Zayn, but did he have to live up to it in the privacy of their own home? It's not that Zayn wasn't caring or compassionate because he was, he just didn't always express it. There were times when the dark-haired lad would make Niall breakfast or clean up the kitchen for him and Niall admired his boyfriend for that, but Zayn would never flat out admit those little things. The blonde-haired boy could remember one time that his boyfriend told him he loved him and although it was whispered during their throes of passion, it was enough for Niall. It was enough for Niall to stay and give Zayn a chance to let his guard down around the pregnant boy. Time. That's all Zayn needed. 

Niall must have dozed off because the next time he woke up, it was dark out. His favorite blanket was tossed over his body and a pillow was tucked beneath his head. The pregnant lad couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at Zayn's intimate gesture. The blonde boy moved to get up when he felt a sharp pain pierce through his stomach causing him to cry out. Niall cringed as he clutched the side of his stomach and let out short breaths. Oh no, he thought to himself. 

"Zayn!" Niall called out hoping his boyfriend was only sleeping and not listening to his music with his sound-canceling headphones. 

Their bedroom door swung open and there stood Zayn clad in a pair of sweatpants riding low around his hips with a bro tank, brows upturned in worry. "Niall?"

"Zayn, I think I'm in labor," he panted, tears threatening to spill. 

The dark-haired boy's eyes widened and rushed to Niall's side, crouching down next to his boyfriend. He placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's arm and rubbed soothingly. "Wh-What already? You were supposed to go in later this week to be induced!" For a moment, Niall was startled at his boyfriend's three-sixty change in attitude. However, another contraction disrupted his train of thought and he cried out, eyes screwing shut in pain as his hand shot out for Zayn's. He immediately complied, holding Niall's hand until the contraction subsided. "Come on, Niall, we've got to get you to the hospital."

The pregnant boy nodded and Zayn hoisted him off the couch, wrapping his arm around Niall's back and helping him to the door. He grabbed the overnight bag that Niall had left near the door there for the past week just in case and slung it over his shoulder. Zayn helped Niall into the car and buckled him up before hopping into the car and headed for the road. 

The blonde boy panted as he gripped the door handle, trying to remember what he learned from the Lamaze classes and the countless books he purchased about labor and delivery. "Shit, Zayn, I don't know how close he is."

Zayn's eyes widened slightly and glanced over at his boyfriend. "Just hold on, baby, I'm driving as quick as I can."  
Despite the pain he was enduring, Niall couldn't help but smile at the nickname. It was the first time Zayn had called him something other than his name or 'kid.' Maybe this baby was the change and boost they needed in their life. 

Zayn was falling apart as he weaved in and out of traffic. He feared there'd be complications if he didn't get Niall to the hospital in time. He was worried that their son would be delivered on the side of the road and Zayn knew nothing about delivering a kid. He thanked whatever deity was up there when they reached the hospital with no issue. He rushed into the building, rambling for a couple orderlies to help his boyfriend before he sped out of the building to help Niall into the wheelchair. 

"You're gonna be okay, now," he whispered, squeezing his hand tightly. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

The younger of the two panted, glancing up at his panicked boyfriend and let out a breathy laugh. "Zayn, baby, you've got to breathe." The dark-haired boy didn't even know his current state, more concerned with getting Niall admitted and in the hands of professionals. He gave an uneasy smile and followed after the nurses.

*** 

"Ahh! Fuck!" Niall screamed as he felt their son move further down the birth canal. His blonde hair was matted with sweat and a few strands stuck to his face. His cheeks were tear-stained and red from the pushing and he was already exhausted. "I c-can't do this anymore, Zayn. M'too tired."

Zayn pursed his lips and squeezed Niall's hand gently, the other hand wiping the sweat off with a cool flannel. "Yes you can, Ni," he whispered, smiling down at him. "Don't you want to meet our son?"

"It h-hurts," he cried. 

"Niall, listen to me," Zayn spoke, cupping either side of Niall's face. He smashed their lips together in a tender, loving kiss before pulling away and resting his forehead against Niall's. "You can do this, baby, I know you can."

That was the first time Zayn had ever expressed emotion to him, let alone in public. That simple kiss was enough to fuel Niall's energy as he grabbed the bar with his free hand and squeezed Zayn's tightly with the other. He lurched forward and counted to ten before he let the push go. It felt like they were getting nowhere and the blonde, agitated boy swore it had been hours. 

"You're almost there, Niall," the doctor informed, dabbing around the baby's head.

"You've just gotta push for the shoulders now and then you'll have your son." Niall nodded, glancing up at Zayn tiredly before he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed with all the strength he had left, yelping when the shoulders pushed through. He let out a gasp when the doctor pulled the baby through and placed the bloody infant on his chest. "Congratulations!"

"Oh my, God," Zayn whispered, eyes going wide in astonishment. "N-Niall, we...we have a son."

Niall panted as he wiped at the baby's body. "I kn-know," he croaked, tears pricking his eyes. "Hi, baby boy."

The older lad's eyes welled with tears and he pinched the corners of his eyes to try and hide what was threatening to spill. He couldn't remember the last time he cried and he wasn't going to start now no matter how much of a sap he was in the last hour. "Hi, little guy, I'm your Aba."

Niall grinned up at Zayn, wrapping the towel around the baby. "You wanna hold him, Z?"

"Wh-What? No, I'm cool," he shook his head, putting his hands up.

"C'mon, Zayn, he's your son," Niall encouraged, placing the baby in his arms anyway. 

Zayn pursed his lips as his arms quickly reacted to the child, cradling the baby close to him. The infant’s tiny face was nearly a spitting image of Zayn's and his heart swelled at the sight. A small smile spread across his lips as he lightly bounced the whimpering baby. "H-Hi, little one. It's nice to finally meet you."

Niall admired the sight in front of him knowing it wouldn't last. He could barely keep his eyes open, having been exhausted from labor and delivery. The last image he saw was his boyfriend pressing a chaste kiss to the baby's forehead before exhaustion pulled Niall into a deep slumber. The Irish lad woke up to the sound of crying a few hours later, brows furrowing and mind hazy before he realized the events that occurred hours earlier and smiled to himself. 

"Don't worry, Ni, I've got him," came his boyfriend's hushed voice as he scurried to the crib and picked up their fussy child. 

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Niall joked, loving the new Zayn.

"I know you're tired, Ni, go to sleep, yeah?" Zayn whispered with a reassuring smile as he lightly bounced their new baby. 

"I like this Zayn better than the other. Don't go back to that one," was the blonde boy's last response before drifted off again.

Zayn smiled warmly at his response and sat in the chair, continuing to rock their son. He had to admit he liked expressing his emotions, too because he hadn't seen his boyfriend smile that wide in awhile. "Maybe I won't," he replied.


End file.
